


A New Beginning

by Pomfry, VirusZeref



Series: Damian Prince, Son of Batman [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazon!Damian Wayne, Amazons - Freeform, Animals, Baby Animals, Damian is a Disney Princess, Flower Crowns, Humor, Is this a tag?, Letters, Mentions of Cancer, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Training, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Donna is apart of ever-growing Young Justice League, leaving Damian behind on the island of Paradise.But don't worry, he gets letters from her telling him about the team, his father, etc.And soon, he will meet a new beginning





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! This is Virus speaking here! This is Part 4 of the Amazon!Damian AU, and due to complications within Nike's and my own schedule, I wrote all of this piece. Sorry, it took so long to write.
> 
> Now on the subject of this AU continuing, it's possible but since we both are busy working on big projects that we are excited to show y'all this AU will be on hiatus until further notice or when an idea strikes us. 
> 
> We both know that this AU means a lot to people but we are busy with school, projects, and the drive to write this AU is kinda lost. But chin up, you may possibly see this AU being updated in the future.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!!!
> 
> This is Nike speaking!
> 
> Hello everyone! I'm super sorry we didn't update this au in forever, but, well, schedules and the fact that I'm now going to therapy. I frankly didn't have the energy to write this and had a lot of new ideas that I was buzzing to write. (One of them is reaching 30k amd I'm gonna die but it's gonna be _worth it.)_
> 
> But, yeah, this au is gonna be on haitus until we both get our lives back in order. I'm gonna go through and edit this in a few hours and add some tags, but other than that it will remain unchanged!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Damian kicks his feet in the sand and stares out into the sea. He feels lonely, not because he was the only male, gods no. The Amazons never judged him because he is male.

 

Just...his older sister, the biological daughter of his mother, Donna left three weeks ago to join the Young Justice League on Man’s world. 

 

(Though Donna was also made from clay no one on the island actually cares about that.)

 

Make no mistake, Damian is very happy for her, she deserves to join. But, life was starting to get lonely without her around, pestering him.

 

He sighs again and plays with the sand around him. Artemis pounces onto his lap and purrs, nudging his hand with her head. He smiles and picks her up, placing her on his head. Artemis yawns and stares at him upside down with widening innocent eyes.

 

Which is a lie because he could see a small bit of blood of the latest small rodent she has killed on the side of her face.

 

“Damian.”

 

He turns and looks at his mother standing on the hill. Gods, his mother looks majesty with her cape flowing behind her. He stands and walks towards her all while balancing Artemis on his head.

 

“Yes, Mother?”

 

Diana strokes the tiger cub’s fur as she hands a letter to him, “It’s from Donna to you. I will leave to read it, I have to…”spar” with my mother.”

 

Which meant his grandmother and his mother were going to duke it out somewhere away from civilization. He saw the last time they “spar”, all of the training areas was destroyed. Damian nods and smiles as Diana kisses his temple before walking away. He tears the envelope and sits down in the shade. 

 

A familiar handwriting makes him grin as he reads the letter, Artemis wiggling under his arm to nap, her paws on his lap.

  
  


_**Dearest Brother,** _

 

_**So far, being on the Young Justice team has been wonderful, disclosed to you at the end is a picture of my outfit. It’s kind of tacky, however. I have made friends with all of the people here, Superman apparently has a clone kid of himself! Another thing too:** _

 

_**I’ve met your father, Batman** _

 

Damian pauses and bites his lower lip, his stray hand digging into Artemis’ fur. The tiger cub mewls and he let go, his hand digging into the dirt. 

 

He keeps reading.

 

**_Brooding, dark, and he dresses like a bat. Sadly I didn’t get to see his face, for it was covered by a cowl but what I could see, you have a bit of his jawline. Your father has two proteges, one named Nightwing and another Robin. As a newcomer, I’m not allowed to know their secret identities yet._ **

 

**_I miss you little brother, and I will send you another letter soon. Give a kiss to our Grandmother for me._ **

 

**_With Lots of Love,_ **

**_Donna of Troy_ **

 

_**P.S: I couldn’t be called Donna of Troy due to "safety precautions" for now so my heroic name is Wonder Girl.** _

 

Damian lets out a loud laugh, the name ‘Wonder Girl’ was obviously a rip-off of his mother’s name but he gave them points for effort. The end of the letter was folded so he unfolded it, a picture fluttering to the ground. Damian picks it up and laughs again. His sister was smiling at him, dressed in a red jumpsuit with silver boots, covered in silver stars. Her version of the Lasso of Truth was on her hips.

 

The outfit is tacky.

 

Damian rises, Artemis jumping up and trailing after him as he races back to Themrsyirsa, with the intent to show his Grandmother the photo.

 

(She laughed till she was gasping for air.)

 

________________________________

 

“Mother?”

 

Diana turns to her son, a wooden practice sword in her hand, “Yes Damian?” She sees him shifting his foot in the dirt, every possible situation and her response racing through her mind.

 

“What is my father like?”

 

Oh.

 

She immediately answers, “Bright blue eyes like the ocean, black hair like a raven. He is quite handsome I will not doubt that. You are the spitting him with the exception of your eyes. Your father is a very bright man and a respected leader.” She runs her hand through Damian’s hair, smiling at him.

  
  


Damian clicks his tongue, “Tt, but he doesn’t know I exist.”

 

“That he does not, my child”. Diana tosses her cape to the side and gets into a fighting stance.

 

“It’s your choice whether you want him to know or not. I will not blame or shame you if you chose to have him in your life or you decide not.”

 

“...Thank you, Mother.”

 

She smiles, “Ready to go again?”

 

Damian nods, “Ready.”

 

Months pass by without a word from Donna, but Damian is too busy to notice it. Much. Helping the Amazons with chores, controlling his own special abilities and mastering the Amazons’ way of fighting.

 

In addition to finding a new pet.

 

(At this point, Diana is ready to built a separate home for his pets alone).

 

This time, it was a wolf pup.

 

A dire wolf to be correct.

 

“Mother.”

 

Diana had a letter in her hand and turned facing him. ‘Oh, Lady Hera’ His jade green eyes staring at hers, almost going into puppy eyes. The wolf pup was in his arms, its own grayish-blue eyes staring at her.

 

Not fair.

 

“Yes Damian, you may keep it”, she hears herself say. “But, you must train him to hunt and fight along your side. Understood?” she continues.

 

Damian nods, “Yes mother.”

 

She hands him a letter, “From Donna. I myself must leave, a mandatory Justice League meeting.” She hugs him tightly (as tightly as she could with a wolf pup in his arms) before heading off to her invisible jet. Damian watches her leave, the pup in his arms squirming around till he finally sets it down.

 

He knows his mother has her duties as a Justice League member but still...it hurts to see her leave. She had only been on the island for about three and a half days.

 

Damian sits on the ground and opens up the letter. As he guessed, another one from Donna:

 

_**Dearest Damian,** _

 

_**Things have been alright with me here, Mother has visited the Young Justice mountain many times, with most of the Justice League in tole. Justice League is nice enough, Superman is the most talkative of them. Black Canary is our mentor and therapist, but she is what everyone calls the ‘den mother’.** _

 

_**You would love to meet her.** _

 

_**Of course, Batman was around, but he always stayed in the shadows seemingly watching everyone.** _

 

_**Mostly watching me.** _

 

_**I think he knows that Mother has a son, Robin asked if Mother had a son. Of course, I said yes but I told them that I’m not giving out names yet. It’s your call if you want your father to know.** _

 

_**Anyways, I have a present for you in the folded portion of my letter. I’m trying to see if they will let me go back to the island, even for a little while. I want to see you Damian and hold you again.** _

 

_**I promised I will send another letter soon.** _

 

_**With lots of love,** _

_**Donna** _

 

PS: I was allowed to see the identities of Robin and Nightwing. Robin is Tim Drake, Nightwing is Dick Grayson. There was another Robin before Tim but he is somewhere with a person named Roy Harper and gets this, an actual female alien named Kori’ander. ALIENS EXIST. I haven’t met him yet. His name is Jason Todd by the way.

 

Damian carefully unfolds the rest of the parchment, Donna’s gift fell out onto his lap. A flower crown, with fake flowers but it was still gorgeous. Marigolds, white roses, and daisies decorated the elastic band in addition to small emerald and jade pieces were embedded in the middle of each flower.

 

Damian grins and carefully removes his circlet, placing it onto the sleeping wolf pup’s head. The flower crown stood out among his black hair, the gems gleaming in the sun. He gets up, with nimble hands cradles the pup in his arms and speed walks to show his grandmother.

 

Hippolyta wasn’t in the throne room, she was watching over the Amazons who were training with spears. Damian grins and hurries to her, greeting his sisters as he passed.

 

“Grandmother!”

 

The queen of the Amazons smiles with pride as her grandson practically leaps towards her. With a wolf pup.

 

(Diana can’t say no to him can she? Who actually could?)

 

“Hello, Dami. I see you found another pet.” She signals the other Amazons to paused what they were doing and knelt down. 

 

“May I?”

 

Damian nods and passes the pup to her, she smiles and takes the creature in her arms, stroking the white and gray fur gently. The pup tilts their head and lets out a small yelp, making her laugh.

 

“Well Damian, it seems like you are caring for a dire wolf, not a normal wolf. Believe me, my dear, this pup will grow and protect you when in danger.” Hippolyta smiles and gives the pup back to Damian and pats his head.

 

“I also see Donna has given you another gift.”

 

Damian nods, “Yes, a flower crown.”

 

Hippolyta reaches out and lifts his head and turns it gently, “It suits you very much. Your sisters will be training for a while. Would you like to train with them?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Damian ended up training with his sisters with the wolf pup watching with Hippolyta on the sidelines. His grandmother didn’t hesitate to shout out suggestions or stop the sparring to correct whatever was wrong. 

 

He truly enjoyed himself.

 

After that day, a routine continues. Damian wakes up with his pets and takes Hestia, Artemis, and Fenrisulf the newly named dire wolf pup and takes them for a walk.

 

(More like a run because Artemis and Hestia would chase Fenrisulf when his back was turned.)

 

After that, he would join his sisters, and his mother (when she was around) in sparring or spending time with each other, talking, cleaning weapons, or the sisters’ favorite pastime.

 

Sneak up on Damian and pick him up and twirl him around before running away.

 

(Diana participates quite often than not.)

 

Damian didn’t mind having a routine that continuously happened every day. It was a way to feel busy without having his emotions getting the best of him. He gets to venture into the jungle with Artemis and a growing Fenrisulf by his side and explore the area. Damian had found many different types of species of animals, plants, etc to keep his mind occupied. He’s taking to writing in a journal made of the finest of leather, sketching out quick drawings of whatever was interesting him at the moment and jotting down quick notes about his observations.

 

This routine continues until three months later.

 

Donna finally gets a week off from mortal school and duties so she flies back to Themiskyra with a package in her arms. 

 

(Diana could not come with her due to issues with the Justice League.) 

 

She grins as she steps into the familiar land, feeling the wash of restored energy and youthfulness return to her. She misses Themisrya and her sisters very much but the person she misses the most is her little brother. Donna grins at the package in her arms, her excitement rising as she hovers a few inches off the ground, floating around the beach. 

 

Donna is going off the letters she receives from Damian about his routine every day. Hopefully, he will still follow the same route. 

 

A daily walk with Artemis and a new pet apparently.

 

Ah, she sees him.

 

“Damian!”

 

A blur of what can be said is Damian hurls into her and she catches him, twirling him in the air. Donna hugs him tightly and him the same, with Fenrisulf barking happily at her heels. 

 

“You’re back.”

 

She grins, “Yes I am. Two weeks off.” Donna sets him down and gets a good look at him. Damian truly grew during the last two months she’s been gone. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here. Where is Mother?”

 

“She couldn’t come. Justice League problems...but I got you something!” The package that laid lonesome was shoved into his hands. Curious, Damian opens it reveals something that he only thought was possible for Mother.

 

“Congrats little brother, you have your own Lasso of Truth. A gift from the gods themselves, treasure it and use it to its glory.” Donna says with a smile. She unwraps the colored tissue paper with care and holds out something else.

 

“You thought that was the last of the presents? The lasso was my gift to you, this one is from Mother. Go change into this one, our sisters and Grandmother would love to see you in this.”

 

Donna watches her brother practically run off to go change in Diana’s gift to him. Their mother truly spoils him to no end, though she can’t say anything as she spoils him herself. All the Amazons do. 

 

This gift however...there was going to be complications between the Justice League mostly around the Trinity, but Donna could not bring herself to care about that drama. 

 

Much.

 

Regardless...Damian is going to kick so much ass.

  
  


Later…

 

Donna is welcomed back by the Amazons in their own special way.

 

Through a vicious spar with Artemis.

 

Then a grand feast later in the day.

 

It’s a sight to see.

 

But.

 

Not as much as the surprise Damian is going to cause.

 

Donna yields to Artemis’ foot pressing lightly on her throat and jumps up effortlessly when the redhead deems her yield a true one. And she was not in the less tired. She glances towards the temple and smiles, making a sigil with her right hand for the Amazons to be silent.

 

“Grandmother, sisters, and beloved friends. I’m thrilled I have returned to my home and be blessed with presence of my family, however, there is another surprise that Mother saw fit to show, but she couldn’t make it-”

 

“Hello, Donna.”

 

Nevermind then. 

 

Her mother has been hanging around Batman for much too long. Or Donna’s keen sense of her surroundings was dulling. 

 

Regardless, Diana greets Donna with a hug, and whispers into her ear, Donna takes a step back letting Diana speak.

 

“The gods have deemed it worth of letting Damian having one of the few Golden Perfect bestowed in his care and protection however that’s not all.” She turns around, heading up the stairs to the temple, her red cape shimmering in the sun. Diana holds out her hand letting the small figure step out into the light. Donna laughs out with glee, 

 

“You look amazing little bro.”

 

Indeed he did.

 

Diana used her old outfit as appreciation to form a version just for Damian. 

 

(Its very existence was an issue for mankind and the object for many to scorn, but Diana can wear whatever the fuck she wants.) 

 

The entire outfit was black with red and hints of green. The iconic eagle that always was on Diana’s breastplate was silver on his, in addition to a silver belt-shaped as a V-shaped on his hips. Two white stars were stitched into his pant’s outer thighs areas with attachments for his own Perfect and his dagger on his silver V-shaped belt. Silver arm bracers adorned his wrists, with a brown strap holding his two katanas swords, both sharpen and polished. Finally, a black hooded cape made of satin and silk with a golden yellow outline, fashioned with carefully woven celestial bronze from Hephaestus himself.

 

Of course, Damian is wearing his circlet. Why wouldn’t he?

 

Hippolyta walks over to Diana and grasps her hands, “I’m proud of you. You’re an excellent mother to Damian. Guide and protect him at all costs, and the same goes for him as well.”

 

“Thank you mother.” She turns to Damian who looks at her with a smirk. His green eyes glimmers in the sun like gems, as it did the green jewel on his circlet. Diana nods and walks down the temple stairs, with Damian following her. Each Amazon moves to stand on each side of them, with their swords drawn and raised high. Diana smiles, whistling for Damian’s pets.

 

It’s time, finally. 

 

Damian had talked to her before this about his decision, and he wanted to meet his father and learn about the outside world of Paradise.

 

However…

 

Until she confronts Bruce with Damian in toll, he will be her partner. A risk that can backfire on her in the long run. 

 

But she will pull through regardless.

 

Damian smiles and scratched the back of Fenrir's ears, letting out a sharp puff of air as Donna crashes into him, pulling him into a bruising hug. 

 

“Ready Damian?”

 

“Yes, mother. “

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos 
> 
> And check out Nike's Tumblr and mine!!!


End file.
